


we could be bigger and brighter than space (ain't no running away)

by hearden



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: The summer after graduation, Kim and Trini pull off the dumbest plan they've ever come up with: breaking their girlfriend out of house arrest.





	we could be bigger and brighter than space (ain't no running away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexualHeroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHeroes/gifts).



> for shay: happy birthday, this is rly gay, hope u like it <3
> 
> full disclosure, i watched the What I Need music video and was so overwhelmed by hayley kiyoko and kehlani being gay af that i was inspired to write this

The knock on her window startles Tommie into dropping her phone on her face, and she bolts up in bed, staring at the face on the other side.

" _Trini?_ "

Trini motions for her to open the window, and she scrambles to do so, still processing. "What… what the hell are you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" Trini jerks her thumb over her shoulder and moves over slightly on the roof so that Tommie can look out the window. On the driveway, Kim sticks her head out of the driver window of her BMW and waves. "We're breaking you out."

"I-- I can't," Tommie sighs, immediately, "Trini, I can't."

"I know," is the soft response she gets. Trini holds her hand out, and Tommie hesitantly takes it. She shudders when Trini runs her thumb over the back of her hand and fights the urge to yank her hand away. "It's not easy." Trini sits down on the window ledge, dangling her legs inside of the bedroom, never letting go of Tommie's hand the entire time. "Look," she says, "Before you moved here… I wanted to run away a couple of times, too."

"But, you didn't," Tommie protests.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I didn't, yeah, but I'm in a better place with my parents, now, and… they just had to learn to let me go." When Tommie opens her mouth to cut in, Trini holds up her free hand, "I know what you're gonna say, and, _yeah,_ your parents aren't the same."

"They're not my parents," Tommie mutters.

"Rita and Zedd aren't the same," Trini corrects herself, "They're either gonna learn to let you go, eventually, or they're just gonna dig their heels in deeper."

Tommie shrugs and glances at a _Star Wars_ poster on her wall, not wanting to look Trini in the eyes, "Yeah, sure, but one's more likely than the other."

"Then you have to take this leap, first," Trini says, reaching out with her other hand and turning Tommie's face to her. Her hand is so warm, so… everything Tommie has ever been afraid of. "You're never gonna get out, otherwise."

"Fine, then, what--" She glances back out the window. Kim flashes her a thumbs up. She looks back at Trini, raising her eyebrows, "What's the _plan_ then?"

"Driving."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"God, that's a terrible plan--"

"Look, I know you love having your structure--"

"Trini, we're gonna die without a plan."

"I don't know if _dying_ is the right word… Look, we have a car and money."

"What money? For how long is it gonna last?"

Trini scoffs, "Kim's parents keep depositing into her bank account every month to get her to not throw a tantrum over the divorce. Except her mom _and_ her dad don't know that the other's also doing it. _She's loaded._ "

Tommie furrows her brow, "When did this start?"

"Like… the week after graduation. Kim only told me, like, last week when we were talking about getting you out."

"What about…" Tommie sighs and finally lets go of Trini's hand, stepping further back into her bedroom, "What about school? I don't have anywhere to go, and it's…" She grabs her phone from the bed and checks it, "August 3rd."

Trini climbs through the rest of the window and wanders over to Tommie's desk, picking up a pamphlet from a stack and holding it up, "Then, I guess we know where we're going." The words _Stanford University_ stare back at her.

Tommie sighs, "Trini, we--"

"If the next word out of your mouth is _can't,_ I'm gonna can you."

"What… what does that even mean?"

"I'll figure something out."

Tommie huffs and yanks the pamphlet out of Trini's hand, puts it back on top of her stack of college brochures, then throws the entire stack into the trash can next to her desk. "I already said no."

"You mean you _had_ to say no." Trini comes up behind Tommie and puts a gentle hand on her back, "That can change."

"I don't think that's how it works, Trini."

"We can talk to them, explain your situation," Trini says, but Tommie can hear the slight uncertainty in her voice, anyway.

She shakes her head, "No, it's over. My scholarships are long gone by now, alright? They would've given them to some other kid who _didn't_ say no, and without that, I don't have the money to go. I'm sorry. This is it."

Trini tugs on her arm, turning her around, and reaches up, putting her hands on Tommie's neck, bringing their foreheads together. "Look at me," she whispers, "Listen to me."

"You're on your tippy-toes," Tommie says, chuckling.

"Shut up." Trini's voice isn't hard, though, and she gives Tommie a small smile.

Tommie sighs and closes her eyes, trying to hold onto the sensation of Trini being so close.

"You can enroll at AGCC. It's not far from UAG, right? Like, thirty minute drive."

"I don't have a car. Obviously."

"Then, you can take the bus. Or Kim can drive you."

"Kim will have class."

"Not all the time. Tommie, listen. Look at me, please."

Tommie opens her eyes.

"We can do this," Trini says, "Come on. Come with us. We'll be on the road for… I don't know, however long. Kim and I are gonna move into our dorm in a few weeks, so we'll come back then, but… we'll figure something out, okay? We'll sneak you into our dorm or you can take my old room--"

It's Tommie's turn to scoff. "I don't know if your parents would let me stay--"

"I would do _anything,_ " Trini interrupts, "Anything to make sure you're safe and have a roof over your head. To make sure that you're only surrounded by people who care about you."

"That's gross," Tommie says, biting her lower lip, "You _care_ about me."

"We're dating."

Tommie takes a deep breath. "Anything?"

"Anything," Trini confirms.

Tommie pries Trini's hands off of her neck and nods to herself, "Okay, okay, I… I need clothes and… and toiletries. And my medicine." She opens her closet and grabs a gym bag from the floor, "This is all I have. And my backpack."

"Alright, I can work with that," Trini says, taking the gym bag from Tommie, "Go get your toiletries, I'll handle your clothes."

 

-

 

They take the stairs because Trini doesn't want to go through the experience of climbing up Tommie's roof again.

"I almost _died_ for you," Trini grumbles. Tommie just laughs as they pass through the empty kitchen -- it's a Thursday, Rita and Zedd are at work, and she's home alone, as always -- and grabs her green jacket from off of the coat rack. Trini straightens the collar out after she puts it on then smiles at her, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tommie sighs.

Trini leans up on her toes and gives her a short, sweet kiss. "There'll be more of that on the road," she says.

Tommie just shakes her head as she closes the door behind them then it's down the steps and to the driver's window where Kim pulls her into a kiss by the collar of her jacket, laughs against her lips, and says, "Took you two long enough."

Her stuff goes in the trunk, and she tries to sit in the backseat but Trini won't let her.

"You're sitting in the front with us."

"There's only two seats in the front."

"I said what I said."

It's how Tommie ends up in the passenger seat with Trini in her lap and the seat pushed back as far as it can go for maximum leg room. The idea of going to Stanford pops up because Trini suggests it, but Tommie shoots that down pretty quickly. It's not going to happen. Even if she _did_ go, she'd look crazy and they wouldn't take her back. No college she rejected would give her back those scholarships, not when she'd already clicked the "decline" button while sitting in the kitchen with her laptop open, her back exposed, and Rita and Zedd breathing down her neck.

The unknown is terrifying, but it's a little less terrifying with Trini on her lap and Kim in the driver's seat, so Tommie presses her face into Trini's jacket and tries to forget about what she's leaving behind.

 

-

 

They stop at an IHOP for food because, despite Trini grumbling that she and Kim had _just_ had IHOP earlier in the week, Tommie hasn't had it in months, not since the graduation dinner the boys had snuck her out to. That'd been hard but surprisingly easy, telling Rita and Zedd that graduation ended at a different time than it actually did and piling into Kim's car, her heart racing the entire time, so much that she could hardly enjoy her food.

Such is life.

Tommie walks into the IHOP looking over her shoulder about five times before they even get seated. Kim's hand is on her back, but she can't focus. It's stupid. They wouldn't find her out here because neither of them are back from work yet, but _still._ Still. It's how she's learned to live. They're in an IHOP in Stone Canyon, the next town an hour over, which Tommie knows Kim had done on purpose because they passed by Angel Grove's only IHOP on their way out of town. But Stone Canyon is safe. Once Rita and Zedd found out, they'd look in Angel Grove first.

Or, maybe, hopefully, Tommie thinks, they wouldn't look at all.

They sit at a booth near the front because Tommie hates how exposed tables make her feel and staring at the entrance over Trini's shoulder is comforting. Kim sits next to Trini, and Tommie takes the opposite side for herself.

"We got enough?" Trini asks, leaning over to peek at Kim's phone. Kim's probably looking at her bank app.

"We have _plenty,_ " Kim says, a little smugly, then quickly flashes her screen for Tommie to see.

It's… a lot. "Wow," Tommie whistles, "You could cover your first semester's tuition with that. I mean, after the scholarships."

"Yeah, pays off to have rich, angry parents," Kim says, laughing, but Tommie knows it's more of a fake laugh than anything else. She's running from something, too, just less permanently.

Tommie takes a sip of water and nods at Trini. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm," Trini shrugs, casually, "We've come a long way. That doesn't mean my mom's _okay_ with this… but she'll have to live with it."

"Oh, hey," Kim says, nudging Tommie's foot under the table, "When we get to the hotel, don't let me forget -- the boys had presents for you since they haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hotel?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

" _That's_ what you focus on?" Trini counters.

Kim shrugs, "I mean… I've got the money for it. Come on, do you think I'd let my girls stay in a rinky-dink motel?"

Tommie blushes and clears her throat. "No, I guess not."

"You're gross," Kim says.

" _You're_ gross."

"Guys. Come on," Trini cuts in, "You're _both_ disgusting."

 

-

 

Blue Bay Harbor is some hours from Stone Canyon, but it's a great coastal city with high summer tourism numbers and, well, better beaches than Angel Grove, frankly. Kim takes them to a Hilton hotel that's some ways away from the beach because the ones closer would be all booked up. Tommie and Trini grab their luggage from the trunk and settle on the couch in the lobby, waiting for Kim to book a room. They only have Tommie's gym bag, Kim's suitcase, Trini's duffel bag, and a fourth gift bag that has white tissue paper sticking out of it, preventing Tommie from seeing inside. Probably what the boys had put their gifts for her in. It's very tempting.

"Hey," Trini nudges Tommie in the side and points at a sign next to the front desk, "Free complimentary breakfast every morning starting at seven."

"As if I'm gonna wake up at seven," Tommie mutters, pressing a kiss to the top of Trini's head.

"I'll drag you out of bed. You're gonna want waffles."

"Mmmm, pass."

Kim struts up, flicking two room keys at Trini and Tommie. Trini catches her with ease while Tommie tries to catch hers but it just falls to the ground. "Thanks," she grumbles, bending over to pick it up, "What'd we get?"

"Top floor, babe," Kim says, winking, grabbing her suitcase and the gift bag and heading for the elevator. Tommie and Trini follow her.

"Wait, seriously? Kim, that's the _expensive stuff,_ " Tommie lowers her voice to a whisper for no reason then jabs Kim in the side.

" _Ow._ So? I know it is." She quickly gives Tommie a kiss on the lips and grins, "I told you earlier. Nothing but the best for my girls." The elevator arrives and she walks in; Trini goes in after her, dragging Tommie, still dumbfounded and processing, along by the edge of her jacket.

 

-

 

Officially, their room is called the King Apartment Suite. The name alone already gets Tommie excited in the elevator, so Kim lets Tommie swipe them in with her room key.

It goes something like this:

"Nope, Tommie, that's the wrong side, babe."

"You did it too fast."

"Will both of you shut up and let me concentrate?"

"It's literally just a card-- let me--"

"No, you said I could do it! Hands off!"

And, then:

"Oh, my God, there's a _living room?_ "

"There's cable! I don't even watch cable!"

"We're not even going to _use_ this dining table, but, oh, my God."

Kim and Trini stand at the door, still, as Tommie comes back from checking out the room. "Holy shit, this is _awesome,_ " she exclaims.

"Are you done?" Trini asks, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on, you're not even _excited._ "

"Actually, I hide it pretty well," Trini says, "I'm just not five like you."

"Trini. Come on."

After a long moment of staring, Trini finally cracks a smile, "Yeah, sure, I guess it is kinda cool."

Kim shakes her head, chuckling, and heads into the bedroom to unpack.

"Is this what being rich is like?" Tommie calls after her.

"Imagine this but for every family vacation," Kim answers then peeks her head out of the bedroom, tapping her fingers on the doorframe, "And, I mean, bigger. One time, my parents and I stayed in this penthouse suite in Vegas. It was… _really_ something."

"Rich people are wild," Trini says, brushing past Tommie, "Don't forget her gifts."

"Right!" Kim grins, "Yeah, I almost forgot."

"Oh… I _did_ forget," Tommie says, grabbing her gym bag and backpack and wandering into the bedroom.

"Yeah, come on, Kim, you can't say 'don't let me forget' to _Tommie._ "

"Hey! … Yeah, you're right." She sits down on the bed, giggling when she starts sinking, "This is really soft."

"The couch folds out into another bed," Kim says as she pulls the tissue paper out of the gift bag and tosses it aside, "In case you wanna, you know, just be by yourself."

"Are you kidding me?" Tommie asks, getting off of the bed to pull Kim into a hug, "I haven't seen you guys in _weeks._ I'm sleeping in the middle. I mean, unless Trini wants the middle because she's so-- _ow!_ " She laughs as Trini hugs Kim from behind then pokes her in the side.

"Say it again to my face."

"I can't because you're so short-- no, get away--" Tommie lets go of Kim and bolts out of the room as Trini grabs the TV remote from on top of the bed and runs after her. The chase goes through the dining room and living room, where it ends with Trini leaping over the coffee table and tackling Tommie onto the couch.

"Ow! Trini!"

"Say you're sorry," Trini says as she peppers kisses on Tommie's cheeks and nose, "Now."

Tommie scrunches her face up in disgust, "No, I refuse."

"Then you'll die the death of a thousand kisses. That's five… six…" She kisses Tommie on the lips but doesn't pull back to say _seven._

"Mm," Tommie hums, struggling to get her hands free of Trini pinning them against the couch when she had tackled her. Trini shifts, and Tommie moves her hands to hold onto Trini's waist. "You didn't say seven," she murmurs, smirking when Trini pulls away.

Trini scowls and kisses her again, harder, pressing her into the couch cushion. "Eight," she says, firmly.

Kim sighs as she walks out of the bedroom, and Tommie can _hear_ her rolling her eyes even though she can't quite see her with Trini's hair blocking her vision. "I guess you don't want these gifts right now," she says.

"Trini, get off."

"Hey!" Trini grumbles and flops into an armchair as Tommie pushes her off, "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Absolutely." Tommie eagerly eyes the presents wrapped in red, blue, and black wrapping paper in Kim's hands. "Do you know who got me what?"

"Mmm, only Billy," Kim says, "He told me when we went out for lunch a few weeks ago because he wanted my advice."

"I know what Zack got you," Trini says, "I helped him pick it out. Well, kinda. I mostly just stood there."

Kim places the presents on the coffee table. All three shapes are vastly different, so Tommie's… indecisive. "Which one should I open first?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at her girlfriends.

"If you don't open _something,_ I'm gonna fight you," Trini grumbles, but when Tommie pouts at her, she laughs.

"Open Jason's first," Kim suggests, nudging the box forward, "It's the biggest one."

Tommie grabs the red box, holding it up to her ear and shaking it. Something softly _thuds_ around on the inside. Tearing into the wrapping paper, she grins at the box inside -- bath bombs, face masks, nail polish. A green envelope is also inside the box with her name on it. Tommie opens it. The card has a puppy on the front with a speech bubble, but whatever the puppy said has been scratched out to say _Things have been RUFF without you!_

"That's disgusting," Trini says when Tommie shows her and Kim the card.

"It's _hilarious,_ " Kim says, laughing for a few seconds longer than the pun deserves.

Jason's messy scribble is on the inside, which he clearly took time to try to clear up just to write her this card.

_Tommie,_

_Hey! I know it's been a long time. Wonder Woman and Spider-Man: Homecoming weren't the same without you. I miss you, and Pearl misses you, too. She helped me put together this R &R kit. Kim and Trini told me they were going to get you out of the house and take you on a trip, so I packed some stuff for you guys to relax. Stay safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't… Who am I kidding? You're dating Kim and Trini. Have fun! Hope to see you soon! _

_Jason_

"Hm," Kim picks up one of the bath bombs and sniffs it, "Mango… dibs."

"You can't call dibs," Trini argues, "They're _Tommie's._ "

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, we can _share_ it," Kim says, winking at Tommie.

Tommie clears her throat and bites her lower lip.

"That bathtub does _not_ fit three people, Kim," Trini continues.

"Not if you're a coward, it doesn't."

Trini rolls her eyes and curls into the armchair, "Whatever."

Tommie puts Jason's box down next to her and looks at Billy's and Zack's. Billy's is a longer, flatter shape, which probably means it's a book of some sort, and Zack's is in this tiny box that Tommie suspects is jewelry. Hm. She reaches for Billy's present and knows the moment her hand touches it that it's comics, but she still unwraps it and squeals in delight when the paper comes off.

Inside are the three issues of _Wonder Woman_ and three issues of _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ she hadn't been able to go to the comic store to get for the past couple of months, plus a card from Billy, also in a green envelope. The card has a cute, cartoon robot on the front, holding up a little sign in its robot hands. Robot paws. Whatever. The sign says: _Wishing you the best! <3 _

_Dear Tommie,_

_Hello!!! Kim and Trini said they're going to "break you out," so Jason, Zack, and I decided to get you presents for them to give you. I've been collecting these issues since after graduation because I knew you wouldn't be allowed out of the house to go buy them. I miss going to the store with you, but hopefully we'll get to go again soon! Also, the cashier at Comicalypse asked about you, so she misses you, too! I think she's been holding an issue of Wonder Woman and Power Rangers just for you since after I told her that you wouldn't be able to swing by as often. Anyway, I hope you, Kim, and Trini have a fun and safe trip! Happy reading! See you soon._

_Love, Billy_

Tommie sets the comics down on top of Jason's box, puts her hands on her knees, takes a shaky, deep breath, then starts crying.

"Oh, Tommie." Kim is at her side in an instant, the cushion on her other side sinking as she sits down and rubs a gentle hand on her back.

Trini kneels down in front of her, holding onto her hands. "Hey, we're here."

"I-- I _know,_ " she says between sniffles, "I know. You're here, and… you're _here._ I just--"

"Shhh, we know," Kim murmurs, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head, "It's okay."

She keeps crying, quietly, as Trini presses a soft kiss to both of her knuckles, then makes a distraught noise when Trini says, "Nine and ten."

"Here," Trini grabs Zack's present off of the table, "Open this."

"Is it gonna make me cry?" Tommie asks, pouting.

"You're gonna cry, anyway."

"Yeah, okay, fair." Tommie wipes her tears away with the hem of her shirt then takes the box from Trini.

"Wait, where's-- oh, Zack's card! Hold on." Kim gets off of the couch and runs back into the bedroom then out with a third green envelope in her hand. "Here. Zack's box was too small to fit it, so."

Tommie pries the envelope open. The card inside is green and just says _Guess What?_ Tommie flips to the inside. _Chicken butt. Happy birthday._

The _birthday_ is crossed out and replaced with Zack's handwriting, saying, _breakout._

"God, what an idiot," Trini mutters, but she's smiling at the same time.

Tommie laughs, "I mean, he knows my sense of humor."

_Tommie,_

_Hey, greenie! Heard you're going on a trip, but I didn't really know what to get you. I figured something small would be best since it's small and easy to take with you. Hope you like it! Trini helped me pick it out kind of. Well, she stood there. But she told me what chain length you like, so there's that. If you need a place to stay, you know that you're always welcome with Jason, Billy, or me. Promise. I don't really miss your puns… However, Trini doesn't laugh at my jokes as well as you do. Kim does. Sometimes. Sometimes, she hits me, instead. It's not the same. Come back soon so I can mess up your hair by giving you a noogie!_

_Miss you and love you, Zack_

Now properly curious, Tommie tears open the wrapping on Zack's present. It's not a lot of wrapping, really, since the box is pretty small. She lifts the lid off on the jewelry box and gasps, tears welling up in her eyes again, "Oh, he _didn't._ "

Sitting against some padding is a necklace and, at the end of the black cord, sits a small, silver dragon, curled around a round, green crystal.

"I'll put it on for you," Kim says with a smile, taking the necklace out of the box, "Turn around, and…"

Tommie sniffles as she holds up her hair so that Kim can clasp the necklace around her neck.

"I'll get the tissues," Trini says, teasingly, but she leaves Tommie with a kiss on the nose before she gets up, "Eleven."

Tommie cries even harder.

 

-

 

That night, they hit the beach after having dinner at the McDonald's across the street from the hotel. It's not fancy, but Tommie asks for it, anyway, because, _God,_ she hasn't gone out in forever and fast food tastes like heaven to her right now. Also, chicken nuggets.

And after finding the nearest Target because Tommie doesn't have a swimsuit. On the other hand, Kim and Trini both have one packed, and Kim brought along a beach towel, which leads Tommie to wonder if they'd anticipated her saying no to driving all the way to confront Stanford all along. Probably. Tommie ends up buying -- well, Kim buys it because she's the one with divorced parents and almost quite literally a hush fund in her debit card -- a swim shirt and trunks, anyway, because that's all she feels comfortable wearing to the beach right now. Not like she's been to one since before her preteens, anyway.

"We can't go swimming yet," Tommie says first thing as they choose a spot on the shore.

"Do you really believe that no swimming after eating myth?" Kim asks, snorting.

"Did we watch _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ together or not?"

"That was a show on Netflix, babe. I promise you that leeches aren't going to eat your flesh because you ate ten chicken nuggets and a large fry all by yourself."

"I feel… like that was a personal attack."

"Don't forget the Oreo McFlurry she had in the car," Trini says, laying down on the beach towel.

"Can you leave me alone?" Tommie grumbles.

"No, never," Kim responds, hugging Tommie from behind, "We left you alone for, like, almost three months. You're not getting rid of us."

Yeah, she can deal with that.

 

-

 

There aren't many other people on the beach since it's a Thursday night, but there's a couple of parties going on some stretches down. The closest one to them is a group grilling and playing a game of volleyball. A blonde woman comes over, oddly enough, and asks the three of them to be part of their game.

"Hey, don't mean to bother you, but my friends wanna do a battle of the sexes thing," the girl says, introducing herself as Tori, "And… they're all dudes."

"You should get new friends, then," Trini comments.

Kim smacks her in the arm.

Tori shakes her head, "Yeah… I've thought about it, but I'm kinda stuck with them. You guys up for a game, though? We've got hamburgers, too."

"Well, I've never been one to turn away free food," Tommie says, quickly getting to her feet.

"We _just_ ate--" Trini starts.

Tommie shushes her. "Don't listen to her," she tells Tori.

Tori laughs, "Like I said, all my friends are guys. I know how they eat. Heck, sometimes, I eat more than they do."

"Congratulations, you just found three new friends, Tori," Kim says, getting up from the towel, "Point me to the food."

 

-

 

The volleyball game doesn't last long. It's her, Kim, Trini, and their new friend, Tori against Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter while a guy in a green shirt and glasses named Cam referees and watches the grill.

Cam calls plenty of fouls on the boys for things that Tommie's not even sure were really fouls. She might just not catch them with her eye fast enough or something. When the game ends with the girls winning, they all exchange high fives, and Tori smugly pokes Shane in the chest. "Ha!" she says, "We won even though you kept cheating the whole time."

Shane glances at Tommie, Trini, and Kim, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tori looks at them, too, weirdly, then pokes Shane in the chest a second time and walks off to grab a hamburger.

 

-

 

The other six live in Blue Bay Harbor and have all their lives. Tori's a surfer and owns her own surf shop, Dustin and Blake have motorcross careers, Shane used to be a skateboarder but now just does it on the side in addition to teaching, and Hunter and Cam are also teachers.

"What brings you to town?" Tori asks, handing Tommie a bottle of water that's surprisingly cold even though she had heard Dustin complaining about how all the ice in their cooler melted hours ago.

"Uh… we're just visiting," Tommie says, "Road trip."

"Road trips are always fun," Tori says with a smile then looks at her friends, "Except when you're with these guys."

"What's wrong with us?" Hunter asks, scowling.

"She clearly just means you four and not me," Cam says as he bites into his burger.

Tori nods, "I sure do."

"Angel Grove," Trini answers.

"Wow, that's pretty far away," Blake comments, "You girls on summer vacation or something?"

"Yeah, we, um," Kim hesitantly glances at Tommie before answering; Tommie pretends not to notice, "We start college in the fall."

"What're you going in for?" Shane asks.

"Creative writing."

"History," Trini says.

When all eyes go to her, Tommie lies and says what she would've been, "Classics." To push off the looks she can feel Kim and Trini give her without actually looking at them, she diverts the conversation back to the others. "What do you guys teach?" she asks Shane, Hunter, and Cam.

"Uh, private school," Hunter says, a little too quickly.

Shane sighs to himself, and Cam rolls his eyes. It all seems a little weird to Tommie, but she doesn't question it. Tori's right, her friends are… well, they're all guys. And guys are weird.

 

-

 

They crash in bed after getting back from the beach at an ungodly hour with Tommie in the middle, and she wakes to Trini lightly tapping her on the cheek.

"What?" she grumbles.

"Breakfast."

"No."

"I ordered room service, babe. It's gonna get cold."

"Die."

"You say the sweetest things." Trini sighs and goes over to the other side of the bed to wake Kim up.

"Kim, get up," Tommie hears Trini say.

"Mmph."

Then, Tommie doesn't feel Kim against her side anymore, and there's a loud _thump_ against the floor.

"Ow."

"You're supposed to _get up_ when I pull on your arm, not fall over."

 

-

 

After Tommie takes her medicine, shovels blueberry waffles into her mouth, and lays down on the couch with the TV playing in the background, she gets her laptop out of her backpack and checks the news in Angel Grove. There's no missing persons report or anything so far, and, oddly enough, her phone doesn't show any missed calls. Maybe Rita and Zedd don't miss her. Maybe they don't care.

She pulls up her group chat with Kim, Trini, and the boys.

**_road work ahead??? uh, yeah, I SURE HOPE IT DOES_ **

**_Tommie 10:36 AM_ ** _hey guys thank u for the presents!!! i love them so much <3 i rly miss u guys and hope to see you soon too _

**_Zack 10:36 AM_ ** _my presence is a present_

 **_Trini 10:36 AM_ ** _where can i get the receipt thx_

 **_Zack 10:36 AM_ ** _RUDE_

 ** _Zack 10:37 AM_** _also tommie if ur necklace doesnt fit or u dont like it i have the receipt we can get u smthng else_

 **_Tommie 10:37 AM_ ** _no!!!! it's perfect!!!! i love it!!!!_

 **_Kim 10:38 AM_ ** _do you think you used enough exclamation points babe do you think he got the message_

 **_Tommie 10:38 AM_ ** _fuck!!!!!!!!! you!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **_Kim 10:38 AM_ ** _):_

"I didn't mean that!" Tommie says, loudly.

"Oh, yeah, _sure,_ " Kim responds, pouting at the dinner table where she's still working on her breakfast.

"You guys are so annoying," Trini mutters, going over to the couch and moving Tommie's laptop off of her lap to the coffee table just so she can lay on top of her.

"Trini, I just _ate,_ " she whines.

"You'll live."

"I'll throw up on you."

"If you do, I'm breaking up with you."

"Promise?"

"Shush, I'm trying to take a nap."

 

-

 

All three of them end up sleeping in past lunch, so Kim takes her car and brings back In-n-Out for lunch.

"I know you've missed this," she says, winking at Tommie as she sets the bags down on the dining table.

"I could _kiss_ you," Tommie exclaims, excitedly.

"Then why don't you?"

Tommie kisses Trini, instead, and pulls back, laughing at the offended look on Kim's face. "That's twenty-three."

 

-

 

 **_Kim 4:11 PM_ ** _jason we're about to use one of your bath bombs :)_

 **_Jason 4:11 PM_ ** _nice which one_

 **_Kim 4:11 PM_ ** _mango_

 **_Tommie 4:11 PM_ ** _umm????_

 **_Tommie 4:11 PM_ ** _excuse me?? hooOw Dare you DeTective Diaz_

 **_Zack 4:12 PM_ ** _BONE_

 **_Tommie 4:12 PM_ ** _dkljfhsf thank_

 **_Zack 4:12 PM_ ** _ur welc_

 **_Tommie 4:12 PM_ ** _i DINSTINCTYL remember saying we'd be using the vanilla one first_

 **_Tommie 4:12 PM_ ** _and jason got them for ME_

 **_Zack 4:13 PM_ ** _dinstinctyl_

 **_Jason 4:13 PM_ ** _dinstinctyl_

 **_Kim 4:13 PM_ ** _dinstinctyl_

 **_Trini 4:13 PM_ ** _dinstinctyl_

 **_Billy 4:13 PM_ ** _distinctly*_

 **_Tommie 4:13 PM_ ** _THANK YOU BILLY_

 **_Billy 4:14 PM_ ** _You're welcome!_

 **_Tommie 4:14 PM_ ** _ <3 _

**_Billy 4:14 PM_ ** _ <3 _

**_Tommie 4:14 PM_ ** _!!!!!!_

 **_Trini 4:14 PM_ ** _disgusting!_

 **_Trini 4:15 PM_ ** _also kim we're using vanilla first_

 **_Kim 4:15 PM_ ** _fINE_

 

-

 

After they're done with their bath, which had taken way longer than expected for so, so many reasons, including the fact that, yes, three people could absolutely not fit in there, Tommie gets dressed and walks to the lounge at the end of the hall. Access to it is part of the package deal that came with the suite, which is… wild. There's some other hotel guests in the lounge, so Tommie chooses to sit at an armchair that's near the window and far away from strangers. She feels a little out of place since there seems to be a quiet business meeting going on at one end of the room, and she's _definitely_ not wearing a fancy suit. But, then again, there's also a couple at another end of the room, and the man is wearing cargo shorts. So, at least her jeans look nice.

She curls up in the armchair and stares out at the view from the window. The view is amazing, overlooking the beach in the far distance, and Tommie sighs, resting her head against the chair, just watching birds fly by and tiny, tiny cars drive around on the streets below.

Tommie must have dozed off at some point because the next thing she knows, Kim is gently shaking her awake.

"Hey," Kim says, softly, "This where you've been?"

"Uh, yeah," Tommie rubs her eyes and sits up straight, "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, I left my phone in the room on purpose, but I just forgot--"

"It's okay," Trini says, quickly, "We weren't worried. Just wondering. Do you wanna be alone?"

"What time is it?"

Trini pulls out her phone and looks at it, "Couple more minutes until seven."

"Are we going out to dinner? 'm hungry."

"We can, if you want, yeah."

"M'kay." Tommie gets up and moves to the couch next to the armchair, still facing the window, "No, I don't wanna be alone right now. C'mere." Kim and Trini sit down next to her, cuddling closely.

Trini kisses her on the cheek, "Thirty-two."

Tommie just gazes into her eyes and thinks she might start crying again. She presses her lips to Trini's, "Thirty-three."

Then, squirming, she turns around and kisses Kim on the lips, too. "I love you," she whispers, "Thank you. For all of this."

"Only the best for my girls," Kim murmurs, smiling, and leans their foreheads together, "I love you, too."

Tommie sighs, contentedly. It's long from over, but she's safe. She's safe, has a roof over her head, will have another one, no matter where it is, at the end of the summer, and she's surrounded by people who care about her. People who love her.

"I'm okay," she says, under her breath, only for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> title from What I Need (feat. Kehlani) - Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> u know my power rangers loving ass couldn't resist some tv show ranger cameos.... i said it's an alt universe where they don't have powers but... lowkey... it's them in tv show verse so i def wrote the ninja storm cameos as if they used to be rangers
> 
> tried to make it clear without... actually talking about it, but the situation is that tommie was adopted by rita and zedd (who aren't like..... supervillains in this universe) but they're shit parents and constantly try to control her and keep her in the house and wouldn't let her leave for college so. that's a thing. anyway they can rot :)
> 
> i made up jason and billy's greeting cards BUT zack's card? 100% real and i have given it to a friend for a birthday before. it's one of my favorite greeting cards ever. [this](https://onemansjourneytofatherhoodoftwins.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/card21.jpg) and [this](https://onemansjourneytofatherhoodoftwins.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/card4.jpg) is what zack's card looks like


End file.
